A fateful Date oneshot
by xxpiratexx
Summary: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  R&R.  I'm aware that it's sappy, but I felt like writing sappy today.  Enjoy!  My first Oneshot, so feel free to help me a bit with changing the ending.  Thanks, bye.  Check out Letters, Life, Love, and Laughs, too


"He loves me, he loves me not…he loves me" Lily Evans remarked as she tossed another murdered daisy into a large pile. "Well, that's all I've got… If I tally up the total…unanimously…he loves me."

"Lily! Are you playing that stupid game?" her friend Claudia asked. "You know that James loves you…why are you trying to prove it to yourself? He'll prove it to you if you go out with him tomorrow."

"Claudia…I was actually going to consider it."

"Well, good! Lily…he really cares about you. And he really loves you. Last time you turned him down, he was down for a week! A week!! I really feel bad for him."

"All right, Claudia! Stop pulling the guilt trip…" Lily said jokingly. "I'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out! Until then, nobody can make me feel sorry for James Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

"Hey, Lily?" James asked.

"Yes?" Lily grinned. She had a saucy expression on her face.

"Will you go out with me?" James said, now nonchalantly, knowing her line by heart… it went something like… "I would rather…insert horrible fate here" Imagine her surprise when she said:

"Sure, why not? Shall we go to Hogsmeade this afternoon?" she said, a grin on her face.

"Wow! Really? That would be great! I'll see you there."

Lily grinned again. Her plan was going perfectly: go out with James, truly realize she hated him and get over her feelings, and then her emotions would be intact for the rest of her Hogwarts life. At least, with James.

"Yeah, James. I'll see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily getting ready before the date

"Hey, Lils?"

"Yes, Claudia?" 

"I really think you should wear your tight black dress… you know, the one you save for hot dates."

"Why, Claudia?"

"Because James deserves it. And let me do your make-up, too. PLEASE? James really deserves to see you looking gorgeous. Considering if you don't like this date, you'll probably never talk to him again."

"Okay. Let me put on the dress and you can do my make-up" Lily said, only allowing this because of the guilt she would otherwise feel at leading James on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James getting ready before the date

"Hey, Moony! I really need you to help me…what should I wear?"

"What, Prongs? Did you finally get a date with Evans?" 

"YEAH!"

"Oh, really, James? Well, then, I'd be glad to help you." Remus shuffled through James' belongings. "Whoa, mate! This is perfect! Put it on."

James put it on, and Remus high-fived him. "This will be sure to impress, Prongs!"

"Hopefully…" James said wistfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Date

"Hey, James." Lily said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Whoa, Lily! You look even more stunning than usual. Shall we go to Madam Puddifoot's?" James asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Lily said coyly. She was planning to keep up the I-like-you act until she realized that she hated James. They walked to the door, and both of them sat down.

"Lily, I really like you…but if you say, that after this date, you truly still hate me, or don't like me in that way, then I won't bother you anymore."

"Wow, James. That's really sweet." Lily said, feeling guilty now. What happened to the arrogant jerk?

"Yes, well…what will you order?"

Lily pointed to the menu, and Madame Puddifoot came to take their orders. She then came back within a few minutes.

"Lily…I really love you." James said earnestly.

"Yeah…well…James, I don't know yet. I still have to wait a while." Lily said, seeing how he would take this.

"I know a faster way to find out." James said, and leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly, Lily let him. There were a lot of wolf whistles as they kissed. Then, Lily leaned in to kiss James.

"Wow. I really do like you. I like you a lot." Lily said, still in shock. The food was forgotten.

"Well, I was hoping you would say that." James said, smiling shyly. "Instead of having a stiff, formal date, do you think you'd like to take a moonlight stroll with me?"

"That would be great." Lily said. And arm in arm, Lily and James strolled down the moonlit path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years later

Lily Potter smiled, and hugged James once more. "I still remember that night." She said. It was my favorite night being with you.

James hugged her back. "My favorite was the one where you agreed to marry me."

And little Harry James Potter smiled, and held on to both of their hands tightly, as if he would never let them go.


End file.
